The Moon's Guardian Angel
by SonOfTheStormbringer
Summary: Annabeth is gone, she was all he had left. She was taken from him, so he shall take them out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

At this point in my life, I could say that Fortuna _**really**_ hated me.

Of course, I could start at any point of my miserable and very unlucky life, but I guess I'll start with the worst moment.

When Annabeth died...

**Yes, I know... horribly short start. But a start nonetheless. Anyway, yeah Annabeth died, because I couldn't find a way for her to be cut out of Percy's life without the generic she-cheats-on-him-he-goes-god-mode kind of thing. This way, it will... **_**unlock**_**... something. Find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to review. All is welcome, even flames! Flames will only strengthen the spirit of this story! I've posted the statuses of my other stories on my profile. Read them up on there.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Flash to the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

Third Person POV

The fighting was intense.

Frank and Hazel just finished taking down Ares' rival giant, and were on their way to help out Leo and his dad take down Hephaestus' rival giant.

Jason and Thalia were trying to fry the wind spirits that Porphyrion kept sending their way. They were slowly gaining ground, but at this pace, their powers will be too exhausted to fight the giant himself. If Jupiter actually helped, on the other hand...

Nico and his dad were helping out everyone by summoning as many undead as they possibly could. The undead took care of the small fry that Gaia summoned to bolster her own forces against the gods of Olympus.

Meanwhile, Percy was currently fighting alongside his girlfriend Annabeth. They just finished taking down Hecate's rival giant, and were on their way to help out Apollo, who looked like he'd rather sleep with Echidna than be fighting in a war like this.

"Thanks for the save, Perce," the cheerful sun god said. "No problem, just cover us from the back," Percy replied.

At another side of this war, Artemis and her second lieutenant Phoebe were fighting off Gration. It was even at the start, but the giant kept taunting the moon goddess, which caused her to be distracted by her anger. Phoebe kept trying to calm the young-looking goddess down, but it was in vain. Eventually, her anger (plus Phoebe's efforts to kill the giant) got a lucky shot. But before he dissolved into the earth, he shot one last arrow. He intended to hit Artemis, but Phoebe pushed her down so the arrow missed them completely.

But it hit a target. The Daughter of Athena.

The world froze. Percy watched as the love of his life went down, without as much as a sound.

Just like that. Death had taken her away, and he could not beg Thanatos himself to give her back to him.

He screamed at first, then he fell on his knees, sobbing.

Then, he was suddenly enveloped in a dark aura of sea green. The ground started to shake, and Porphyrion (being the only giant left alive), fell to the ground to steady himself. Jason and  
Thalia collapsed due to exhaustion, and Jupiter (Zeus, whatever) finally decided to help and flashed them out of harm's way. Then Percy took their place. He gave a big shout towards the giant, then charged.

Now, this was considered suicide in the other demigods' eyes, but seeing as Percy (and Annabeth, in a sense) successfully escaped Tartarus, they thought that he was able to take him down.

And they were right, in a way.

So Percy fought, the dark sea green aura glowing even stronger as he struck the giant faster and faster. He seemed to put all the rage, the loss of Annabeth and managed to find the will and power to be strong.

Meanwhile, the other demigods and the gods sat there, dumbstruck.

"How is this possible, Percy is but a mere demigod, yet he's destroying this giant out of pure rage," Zeus commented.

"He's my son, obviously," Poseidon explained. "My line of demigods have always been restless, like the sea. They use their emotions to strengthen themselves in times of distress."

"Well, I'm not complaining. I don't have to fight anymore," Apollo commented. To which he received an arrow to the butt, courtesy of a moon goddess that was still pissed off from her fight with Gration.

But Percy still fought, now even more coated in the aura, making him like the angel of death, complete with a set of aura wings. He started to slowly boil the giant's ichor blood. Porphyrion started to scream bloody murder. Finally, the giant finally got a lucky shot at Percy, and sent him flying to a nearby mountain.

"Perseus!" Poseidon screamed, then flashed over to the location of the crash. Athena and Apollo went with him.

While the gods and demigods were distracted, the remaining giant jumped to their spot and used his spear to scatter all of them away. He started to walk towards Artemis, who was trying to shake off the daze the crash caused. Phoebe had fallen unconscious. As the giant finally reached her, he prepared to strike.

And he struck... at air.

Artemis was flown away from the strike (that's what she felt, anyway). Then she looked at her rescuer, and gasped.

It was none other than Percy Jackson, carrying her in a bridal-style position. The situation would've made her blush and throw a fit, but she was too weirded out with the fact that they were a few feet off the ground, and the fact that the demigod could fly. She then noticed the ice white wings on his back, and his eyes glowed an interesting mix of sea green and ice white. He set her down close to the other gods (who have recovered), then flew off to the giant only send him flying towards Mount Olympus (the mountain, not the Empire State Building) with a single punch.

The other gods, including Poseidon, Athena, and Apollo, stood there dumbstruck.

Percy continued his assault on the giant, slowly beating him senseless until the giant was sprawled on the ground, covered in his own blood.

Percy then said, "Would someone do the honours of finishing him off?"

"I will," Artemis replied. She aimed an arrow towards the giant's head (or what she thought was his head) and shot. With her aim straight and true, she hit the gruesome pile of golden blood, turning it to a pile of silver dust.

There was a mighty scream, and Gaia herself rose out of the earth, in full earthen armour. She held a earthen shield and a diamond halberd spear.

She then charged towards the main cause of death for her giant sons.

She leaped towards the son of Poseidon.

She struck at all angles, trying to hit the elusive demigod. He just kept dodging, or he flew out of harm's way if he needed to. Finally, she hit the demigod with her halberd... only for the weapon to be wrenched out of her hand and grabbed by Percy.

She kept trying anyway, trying to whack him with her shield. She started to slow down, until she collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. She started to sob uncontrollably. Percy went towards her.

"I'm sorry. I'll make sure that he pays for his mistakes," he said. Gaia looked at him with wide brown eyes.

"How... how do you know?" she asked.

"My... colleague told me of his efforts to manipulate you into going against the gods. You only wanted to be recognized as someone not evil, to be respected like you were in the ancient days," Percy replied.

"But... but it's too late. They're gone. All gone," Gaia sobbed. "And it would take them millennia to reform, even with my power."

"Then they have time to think about their mistakes, their wrongdoings," Percy replied. "They did not realize that their own mother was being manipulated, their hatred for the gods blinded them to the truth."

"All right then," said Gaia, almost resignedly. "I shall wait for them to reform, and to repent for their mistakes. Thank you, demigod, for your advice. As a reward, I'll let you keep that halberd, as a reminder of this day."

"Thank you, Lady Gaia. What shall name this halberd, then?"

"The name shall be Requiem, for that shall be the last thing they see until they face the gates of the Underworld."

She then sank back into the earth, and Percy was left standing there. His ice white wings slowly disappeared into his body. Then he fell towards the ground, in an unconscious heap.

**How was that? Finally got back into writing again. Got stuck between school, really bad writer's block, and other... relationship issues. Good thing is, that actually inspired me to finally write this, after promising to do this for a while now. This **_**might**_** be a Pertemis, depends on what my plot driven brain will cook up. Until then, review! I run on your reviews! Tell me what ****you**** want to see happen!**


End file.
